In electronically controlled valves or in electronic flow meters, control heads are placed on the respective device to control it or to transfer data from the device. The device onto which the control head is applied is a drive housing of a valve, for example, or the housing of a flow meter through which a flow channel extends. The term “flow measuring device” does also contain a fluid controlling device as a fluid controlling device additionally comprises a valve which is controlled based on the data received from the integrated measuring device. Thus, the present invention also provides a control head of a fluid controlling device and a fluid controlling device.
Control heads made from cast material or from plastic material are known. Further known are outer housings which are welded together from sheet metal parts.
Especially in the pharmaceutical industry and in the food industry, it is important to configure the control heads along with the fluid controlling or fluid measuring devices with the highest level of hygiene possible, so that they are easy to clean.
It is the object of the invention to provide a control head which distinguishes itself by its easy cleanability and can therefore be combined with a valve or flow meters, primarily in the food industry, for example in filling systems.